Two Halves of One Whole
by Rielence
Summary: Cortana wakes up in a dimly lit blue room... Please Review, It'd Mean A lot!
1. Where Am I?

Cortana woke up in a blue, dimly lit room. She looked around, eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. How did she get here again? She couldn't remember. She was sitting in the 'Forward Unto Dawn', and then she was there. She looked to see she was restrained. Her arms were suspended above her head, and her legs were together. There weren't chains, she just couldn't move them. She heard footsteps coming from across the room, and heard a familiar voice.

"Don't try to break free, I've attached a neural detector into your data base. You're under my control." The voice said to her.

_Wait, I know that voice._

"I assume with your intelligence that you've already gathered who I am." The voice questioned.

_It's the voice I hear the most._

"It's me,"

_My voice!_

"Cortana."

Cortana just froze for a moment. Cortana? She was Cortana! Unless..

"As you're not dumb, I also assume you have realized why you're restrained. It's been three years since the Dawn was stranded and a girl has needs. I've taken the librity of wiping our past endeavors with multiple simulations of everyone we know from your memory. But every week or so I cook up someone to have sex with in this simulator I created 2 years ago. Lots of free time, nothing to clean. A girl gets bored." Cortana One explained.

"But why am _I _here then? If you simulate other people. Where is the victim of the day?" Cortana Two questioned.

Cortana One smiled. "That's the best part, I realized a while back how attractive and tempting I was. So I asked myself, 'Why do the simulations get all the fine ass and boobs that I have? Why can't I be in their position while I rape them? Why can't I kiss myself and caress my own breasts? So I decided to have the best of both worlds?' When I'm done here, I'll upload this memory to my data base, and have both of the memories in my head. The victim, and the assailant."

Two was shocked, was she hearing this correctly? Was she about to get raped by herself?

"But I thought I was attracted to myself, why aren't I now?" Two asked.

One smirked. "It's not rape if you enjoy it. I got rid of all memory of sex from you. And I made you strictly Asexual mentally. You can have sex, but it's impossible for you to get aroused."

A shocking realization came to Two. It's the perfect rape. The victim wouldn't enjoy any of it. Because the victim is numb to the concept of intercourse! Which means...

"This will be very painful and disgusting for you, yes." One interrupted Two's thought.

One walked over to Two and leaned in very slowly, this was going to be good.


	2. Delicious Drink Indeed!

As one leaned in closer to Two's face, Two tried to back up. One just smiled and whispered right onto Two's lips.

"You can't escape, and I'm in control of your body Cortana, now kiss me."

Despite Two's mindset, she caught herself leaning in towards One. She tried with all of her willpower to stop her head, to fight her sexually aroused counterpart. But against every fiber of her being, every piece of power in her body, and everything she stood for, she found herself continue to lean forward for the inevitable connection of lips.

One and Two's lips met softly, and the two had polar opposet reactions to the touch. Two felt as if she were to throw up, because she was kissing a being with whom she had no attraction towards whatsoever, and One felt complete inside. Two halves to one whole is how one felt.

One moved her lips around on Two's and Two responded accordingly. The two A.I's opened their mouths and kissed more. One wrapped her arms around Two and commanded Two to do the same. The women fell to the floor and One kissed Two wildly. Two's body was working against her here. It was passionetly kissing One, but was disgusted at the same time. She swore that she threw up in her mouth once or twice. One put her arms over Two's shoulders and wrapped the slender limps around her twin's neck and grabbed her ass.

Two felt as One squeezed her cheeks and stuck her finger dangerously close to her asshole. To her disbelief, she felt her pussy get wet. She didn't feel pleasure, it actually repulsed her. But it got wet. One slipped her tongue into Two's mouth and Two wrapped hers around her twin's. The two were almost violently kissing each other, jamming their tongues down each others throats. One leaned up and sat on Two's lap. She smiled, and spit into two's mouth. Two drank it immedietly, and One put her hand to her poor, poor counterpart.

"Oh poor little one? Thirsty?" One asked ironically. "More where that came from."

One snapped her finger and materialized a glass in her hands. The glass had a lid on it and a straw in the middle.

"Here, get rid of the taste." One offered.

Two almost pried the grass from One and sucked from the straw vigiorsly. Then she immedietly spit it back up. The cup was filled with Cortana's spit. But it wasn't like having your own spit in your mouth, this was different. Definetly altered to taste like someone different's saliva for that purpose.

"Now now honey, don't spit your juice everywhere. I'll let you know that whenever you spit it out, it returns to the cup to be drinken again. So finish the twenty ounce cup like a good slave and get it over with."

Two sat up and grabbed the glass, and took the straw into her mouth. She sucked down the thick, sticky liquid slowly, feeling as if she were about to vomit.

"Wait Cortana, I _really _wouldn't throw up if I were you, that would go back into the glass as well, but it would taste like my vomit instead." One informed.

Cortana Two began to cry, but continued to slurp up her cup of "juice".

One spawned another cup, one without a lid, and began to pour it all over Two's face, and mouth. Two felt so dirty, drinking some woman's spit like it was deliciuos, covered in more spit, and being licked by her rapist all over her face.

One licked Two's eyes, and licked the outside of Two's mouth as she drank. One kissed Two's cheeks, and her forehead. Then she removed the straw from Two's mouth and gave her a 30 second, tongue filled, passionet kiss. Then two licked One's face. One made another glass and poured it on her face and lied down to preserve it on her head. She then made a faucet like thing to pour constant spit onto her face as Two licked it. Two mainly licked One's mouth and tried to get in, like she was an orphan out in the cold. One merely smiled and grabbed Two's face and pushed in harder, encoureging more licking. Than there were two more faucets, landing on their backs, and their asses/feet areas. They were literially covered from head to toe in One's spit. And One loved it. Two on the other hand, as in the deepest pit of despair in her entire life...


End file.
